Secrets
by MitsugixLunarxMage
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia. That is the name of our local celestial mage that was just living a normal life. That is until a mission risks the chance of her biggest secret being revealed! Now with a decision of a lifetime, she must find a way to win an upcoming war... Will she win? or will she run out of time? After Tenroujima. NALU ROGUEXOC. Rated T for Gajeel and Cana's mouthes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: HI minna~! I had to delete my chapters for my story because they weren't showing so here it is Again. For those who favorited the story, I'm sorry. This is a rewrite of the story you favorite with the same title. Now on with the disclaimer and story!**

**Disclaimer: Lucy: mistu-chan does NOT own Fairy tail. She's a friggin 14 yr. old. Do you honestly think she could?**

**Me: I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! .**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I sat in the train seat boredly looking out of the window. I let out a sigh as I heard the groans of the pink-haired dragon slayer I just so happened to have a crush on. _His motion sickness would kick in as soon as he heard we were going to have to take the train._ Soon the train came to a slow stop. "Natsu wake up. We're here." I shook him gently. He literally jumped off the train and practically screamed "I AM NEVER GETTING ON ANOTHER TRAIN AGAIN". I just sighed and walked off the train calmly. As we walked to the client's house, my mind began to drift to a dream I had earlier.

* * *

_A little girl was sitting in her garden, her tiny feet playing in the water. Her mother was sitting in the shade of the tree watching intently. Then the little girl saw everything go black. She screamed for her mom and stepped in a puddle of a wet and sticky substance. A man in a black cloak stood in front of her and laughed. Everything around the girl went black again but not before she heard the man say "this is just the beginning"._

I was drawn from my thoughts when a shiver ran down my back. I looked up and saw the client's house. Before we could even knock the door opened to reveal a middle aged woman with grey streaks in her chestnut hair. She jumped and smiled "You must be here for the mission I posted". Erza nodded and smiled softly at the woman. "Well? Come in, come in. Let me begin the mission." the woman explained. We all walked into the pure white mansion. "The couch is in the living room. Please make yourselves welcome." she informed us. We promptly entered the quite...colorful room, if I might add. She sat on the dark blue couch across from us and began explaining. "You see lately there have been a string of kidnappings of blonde female mages. All we have is that it is a dark mage who is stealing them, even my own niece"

I felt a shiver run down my spine at the thought. "Well Miss…"

"-Abagail"

"Right. Miss Abagail, I promise that we will find those missing mages and get your niece. "Erza stated, "this I promise." A sad smile formed on Abagail's face as she nodded. But behind that small smile, I saw a mischievous glint in her ash grey eyes. An uncomfortable feeling sunk into my stomach. _This is gonna be a long mission. Especially with that evil glint in her eyes. I better watch her_ _very closely and keep my guard up._ I rationalized as I walked towards my room, unaware of the wierd stares my teammates were giving me and the sadistic, malicious aura behind me.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for it being so short! I've been doing it at school during my lunch period. Sooooo yea -_-… Anyway! I'll be updating ASAP. Please Review. Good reviews= happy author=faster updates. Ja ne Minna ~Mitsugi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: HI minna~! I'm trying to upload my 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters that weren't showing so here it is! Disclaimer please.**

**Disclaimer: Lucy: mistu-chan does NOT own Fairy tail. She's a friggin 14 yr. old. Do you honestly think she could?**

**Me: AGAIN, I TAKE OFFENSE TO THAT! .**

**Chapter 2**

It's been at least three days and we have yet to capture the dark mage. We've searched high and low, in every crack, corner, nook, cranny, YOU NAME IT. Abagail keeps staring at me whenever we are alone and it's starting the make me suspicious. I sighed and recalled all the information that we have so far. "So he prefers blonde mages. He meets them in the daytime and lures them to a garden and never comes back. And he changes his appearance but uses the same pick-up lines on every girl he captures. I groaned as I ran over the information. "We are getting absolutely no where! ,"I screeched. I decided to take a walk around the house, since the others were out and about. I stormed out the house in need of some fresh air. I looked around the town quietly and caught the pitiful gazes of the town.

"_Something about Abagail's story isn't right. If he uses the same pick up line shouldn't the mages know to stay away. I mean he doesn't use a voice disguiser from all the info I've collected and all the girls seem to be either friends or acquaintances._", I thought before I realized something. "_NO way! It can't be! She's just a 25 yr. old woman! But she did show signs of having magical power. I've gotta let Natsu and the others know right away._"

So I began running back when I was slammed into the wall. I let out a howl of pain. "So you've figured it out blondie", a voice laughed. I gasped as I felt a fist connect with my gut. "A-Abagail.", I choked out. She kneed me in the gut and threw my to the ground. "And to think a mage like you who doesn't even know what she's capable of. What a waste", she tsked and then smirked. I had to think of something fast. Then, I saw a flash of pink heading towards me. "LUCY,"It screamed. I turned my head and saw Natsu double timing it towards me, only to be stopped. "Don't get any closer or else the girl gets it. Now you wouldn't want your precious teammate to die now do you?," she threatened as she choked me. Natsu stopped in his tracks and stood still. "Good boy. You have some pretty smart friends Miss Heartfillia. Just like your sister. Just thinking about how wonderful it was torturing her makes me all giddy,"she squealed.

Something inside me snapped. My face darkened as a murderous aura engulfed my body. I growled ferally before my vision clouded with red. I hooked my hand around her arm and twisted it , making it give a sickening crack. I grabbed her other arm as she tried to attack me and planted my foot on her back. "Repeat that. Exactly what did you do to my sister," I growled through clenched teeth. Sharp fangs protruded from my mouth as Abagail trembled in fear. Then she laughed. "I tortured her. So what are YOU gonna do about it," she switched our postions. I grinned wildly before an insane laughter launched itself from my throat. "What am I gonna do about it?," I questioned her before I switched our postion to a hold where I could easily snap her neck, "I should be asking you that. "

** She** shook in my arms. "Do you realize what this move is," I smiled sadistically. She nodded. "Good. Now say good by-"

"NEE CHAN STOP!," a voice commanded. Instantly I was back to normal and Abagail was scared to death. I fell to my knees before warm arms wrapped around me. "Oi Luce, I got you," Natsu's muffuled voice reassured me before I blacked out…

**A/N: Chapter two at last minna~! I worked really hard on the fight scene. I know some of you are probably wondering where that voice came from, ne? Sorry have to wait a few chapters but not too many so don't worry. I apologize for any mistakes with grammar and spelling. Feel free to correct me sincerely. NO FLAMES ALLOWED. You flame me, I block you. That's haw it goes.**

**Lucy: WE FREAKIN' GET IT **

**Me: GO MAKE OUT WITH NATSU OR SOMETHING**

***Lucy and Natsu both faint from emotional overloads***

**Me: Bakapuru… Well anyway see ya next chapter Minna!**

** ~Mitsu-chan**

**A/N: sorry for it being so short! I've been doing it at school during my lunch period. Sooooo yea -_-… Anyway! I'll be updating ASAP. Please Review. Good reviews= happy author=faster updates. Ja ne Minna ~Mitsugi.**


	3. Cover

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: TADIAMA MINNA~ I'm working super fast to get this next few chapters done. Thanks to you guys who reviewed I really appreciated it.**

**-**_**Guest (lulu-chan)**_**: Thank you for the complement and I will be updating soon!**

_**-Deathknight17**_**: Wasn't expecting that side of Lucy, ne? You'll find out what the mages were used for soon enough. There will be more upcoming surprises later**

**-_RosesAndFlames: _Thanks Rose-chan! I didn't mean to make it that short. Thank you for your forgivenes-**

**Lucy: SRRY WE'RE LATE WE HAD TO TAKE CARE OF SOME STUFF.**

**Me: ne, ne Lucy it's fine. In fact you're just in time for the disclaimer o^o**

**Disclaimer: ****Natsu and Lucy: Mitsugi does NOT own Fairy Tail. Only Hiro Mashima-san does.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly only to be blinded by pure white. I slowly sat up and winced as a sudden pain shot up my side. I examined myself and saw crisp white bandages wrapped around my torso and a cast around my left arm. "Oh Lucy, you're finally awake," a voice cheered. I looked and saw Mira halfway through the door with a smile on her face. I nodded carefully. "We were so worried about you. Natsu had carried you all the way here after the mission and you were all beat up and wouldn't wake up! You had four broken ribs a fractured arm, a concussion, and a long cut on your stomach," the barmaid cried. I just sat there trying to remember what happened. Then, everything rushed back to my memory. The trap, Abagail almost killing me, then it's blank and then there's a voice screaming at me to stop whatever I was doing. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and looked up. Natsu was staring down at my partially fearful partially confused face. "Natsu what happened? Why don't I remember anything after Abagail attacked me?"

He just gave me a solemn face. "You almost killed Abagail," he answered. I gasped and shook my head. "How? I couldn't summon my spirits and she threw my whip away"

"I don't know. One minute she's choking you then, she talks about your sister or something and BAM you go crazy. I was about to stop you but then you just returned to normal and fainted in my arms," he explained. All I could do was sit there, eyes wide and skin completely pale. "Luce what happened back there? Who was she talking about? When did you get all this power?"

I sighed and nodded. He shut up and sat down. I took a deep breath before explaining everything to him. "You see Natsu, I'm not an only child. I have a younger sister. She disappeared 3 years before I joined Fairy Tail. That's all I know for now," I lied about the last part, hoping he'd believe it. And thank Mavis he did. "Oh," he replied before looking deep into my eyes, "Do you have something that belongs to her? Maybe it's not too late to find her," he cheered. I nodded, "it's at home in one of my drawers. We'll get it later." He nodded curtly and hugged me gently. "I'm so glad you're ok Luce. I was scared you'd die," he whispered shakily.

Yep, you heard right. _The_ Natsu Dragneel was scared for once and he was whispering. I hugged him back and smiled. He smiled back and helped me up. "Thanks Natsu," I smiled brilliantly. He just smiled brilliantly and helped me out of the infirmary. I walked down the stares carefully and met the relieved cheers of the guild. I sat down in my usual seat in the bar and ordered some food. "Lucy, so glad you're awake," Master smiled. I nodded at him while chewing. "So did you finally use _that _yet," he whispered. I nearly choked on my food and began coughing. "W-W-WATER," I begged. Mira set down a glass of water and I gulped it down in 3 seconds. I gasped for air and looked at master, who was grinning like an idiot. I shot him a glare before continuing my meal. _That man is gonna get it as soon as we're alone. He could've blown my cover!_

* * *

I got up and made my way out the guild. I walked down the road carefully, my keys strapped tightly around my waist along with my whip. I spotted a place just outside of town and decided to sit down there for a while. I looked around to see if I was alone. Up, down, left right, you name it. I was indeed alone. "Celestial Spirit's Secret Technique: Healing of the Stars", I chanted. Light enveloped me and healed my wounds completely. I kept the bandages on, just in case I ran into a guild member. I walked home and entered my house. I knew a certain dragon slayer was in my house, so without turning around I scolded him. "Lucy' it's just me. Lisanna," the voice laughed. I turned and saw the white- haired young Strauss sibling. "Oh sorry Lisanna, somewhat of a habit I developed from dealing with Natsu," I chuckled nervously. "Oh it's ok Lucy, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure go ahead"

"Well, you're going to stay away from Natsu. He's in love with me and me only so don't let it get into your blonde head that he even likes you more than as a nakama. You're just extra baggage he's carrying. I mean think about it. You're always being captured and saved, you're useless without your keys and whip, and you're ugly."

"If that's all you have to say get out. I'm NOT staying away from Natsu and you're going to leave and never come back. Got it? I will pretend this conversation never happened and so will you ok Lisanna. Goodbye," I closed the door in her face and sighed while plopping on the couch. I closed my eyes for a while before hearing a small voice. "Lucy? Are you ok," I look up the see Happy standing next to me worriedly. I nodded while stretching my arms.

* * *

I looked and saw his pink- haired partner sitting silently in a chair. "Natsu? What are you doing here," I yawned. He looked at me. Then, I remembered what happened. "Oh if you want to get my sister's scent follow me," I motioned. He nodded and silently followed me to my room. I opened a drawer inside a dark blue music box and pulled out a heart shaped locket. He sniffed it and immediately got a hit. Happy and I followed the dragon slayer until we stopped at a hidden lake that sparkled under the moonlight. We followed him into a cave behind the glittering waterfall and found a figure chained to the rocky wall.

Obviously, it was a teenage girl. She had hair that reminded you of the bright moon and eyes that you would think was made of the night sky and glittering ocean. She had pale skin and was at least 15. Her eyes widened at the same time as me when our gazes met. "Nee-chan?"

"Mitsugi?"

**A/N: Well that's all for now minna~ I enjoyed writing this story. I know it was mostly Natsu and Lucy with only a few characters but I promise to add more later. ENTER A NEW CHARACTER :D You'll find out her biography next chapter. But until then please review. I would very much so appreciate it. Bye for now**

** ~Mitsu-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** A/N: HAPPY SPRING BREAK MINNA~ after 3 months of exams, drama, and studies we finally get a week (or two depending on where you are) to relax!**

**Lucy: indeed**

**Natsu: But you still have to prepare for the end of course test and pass your classes.**

**Me: *smacks him* YOU BAKA NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT THAT NOW! Disclaimer please**

**Lucy: Mitsugi does not own Fairy Tail although she wishes to.**

* * *

Tears leaked from my eyes as I through my arms around my younger sister. "You're still alive!" I sobbed. She nodded and smiled weakly. "Natsu help her with these chains please," I pleaded as I hugged her still. "Nee-chan… you came for me," she smiled before passing out. I picked her up set her outside in the moonlight. "Luce what are you doing? We need to get her to Wend-"

"Just watch, baka," I hushed him. He saw Mitsugi's body glow a bright light before she opened her eyes again. "It feels so good to be in the moonlight again," she smiled before hugging me. "Do you know how worried I was Mitsu?"

"I almost escaped but unfortunately that witch nullified my magic before I could," she pouted then growled. I laughed lightly, "I'm just glad to see you in one piece. C'mon I'm gonna introduce you to my guild." Her eyes sparkled at the sound of a guild. "Oh by the way this Natsu and this cat is Happy. Their my partners"

"Mitsugi Heartfillia. Pleased to meet you," she bowed and then smiled. He gave her a wide grin and stuck his hand out. She gave his hand a firm shake. Soon we made our way back to the guild. The only people there were Master and Mira, who beckoned us over. "Hi Lucy. Hi Natsu, who's the stranger?" she inquired. I felt a figure diminish behind me. "No need to be shy ok," I calmed the young girl, "Mira this my younger sister, Mitsugi." Mira's eyes widened considerably. "S-sister?" the barmaid repeated. I nodded. "I-I would like to join the guild please," Mitsugi requested silently. Mira just smiled and pulled out the stamp. "Where and what color"

"Dark blue and on my right thigh onegai shimasu** [1]**," she stuttered. The S-class mage nodded and stamped her upper right thigh. Mitsugi shivered a little and yawned. "Tired kiddo?" I smiled softly as she nodded off. She yawned again before soft snores took over. I laughed and picked her up gently. "Well, I'm going home guys," I readjusted my sister on my back "see ya tomorrow."

I walked down the dark pavement with contentment. It didn't take long before we reached my apartment. I skillfully opened the door and passed out in the bed with Mitsugi next to me. I made sure I locked the door before I went to sleep with a smile.

* * *

_ Darkness surrounded me as I ran with tears in my eyes. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness all around until I saw a pale figure on the floor. I ran towards it and gasped, as I got closer. It wasn't one figure. It was two. One had pink hair and the other had white. Their bodies were twisted in positions that it shouldn't be. I stepped in a sticky substance and jumped back. My eyes widened as I realized it was blood. I looked closer at the figures and felt tears cascade down my cheeks. It was Mitsugi. And Natsu. _ _I let out a scream of anguish as I saw the two people I loved the most dead in front of my eyes. They were lifeless and pale. Their eyes were wide open and dull. Both of them had cold skin and snapped necks._

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked around and saw Mitsugi, who was sound asleep next to me, and a huge lump under the covers. I groaned silently and shook the lump. "Hm? Lucy? What's wrong," the dragon slayer said groggily. I sighed, "can't you at least sleep on the couch while she's in my bed?" He groaned and plopped back down roughly. I sighed again and got up. I grabbed a towel and some clothes and trudged to the bathroom. I ran the hot water while I stripped of my clothing. I let the hot water soak into my pores as I washed myself. Not long after, I changed into a white tank top and a black skirt. My feet were adorned with black boots. I threw on a denim jacket and tied my hair with a white hair tie. When I walked out, Mitsugi was sleeping while Natsu was cooking. Wait a second. What? _Natsu_ was _cooking_ in my house.

My eyes widened before I flew back into the kitchen. Everything was perfectly fine… and cleaner than before. I just gaped as the usually destructive dragon slayer finished cooking and set the food down and the table before giving Mitsugi a little shake. "Oh, morning Luce! Can you help me wake Mitsugi up? She refuses to wake up," he requested. I blinked for a second and tried to register what was going on.

**What's going on in Lucy's head:**

_**Loading…**_

_**Loading…**_

_**Loading…**_

_**DOES NOT COMPUTE**_

"Lucy-nee? What's wrong?" a voice snapped me out of my confusion. "Nothing Mitsugi, just some surprise," I reassured her. She just tilted her head slightly and shrugged. "Food's ready," Natsu announced. "I'm going to go get ready," Mitsugi yawned and went upstairs. I sat down at the table and filled my plate with food. I ate while Natsu scarffed everything down as usual. Not long after I heard footsteps come down the stairs. Mitsugi came down in a black tank top and grey shorts. She had on combat boots that came a little over the knee and a grey vest that flared down to the knee. Some of her hair was pulled back into a small ponytail while the rest was down to her shoulders. She had an old brown belt that held some keys and a sword. "Ready to go," she grabbed a biscuit and a piece of bacon and stood at the door. I smiled softly and nodded. "Let's go," I grabbed my keys and whip and walked out the door.

* * *

~TIME SKIP~

We all walked into the guild. Mitsugi sat down and sat next to me at the bar. "Morning Mira-san," she greeted cheerfully. The barmaid smiled and winked at her. "Hey Mira," I smiled. "Morning Lucy, Mitsugi. Had a nice sleep?"

"Yup", we both chirped and smiled brightly. "Hey Lucy. Who's the new girl?" Gray questioned. Mitsugi shrank back timidly again. "This is my younger sister, Mitsugi. Mitsugi this is Gray. He's an Ice Mage," I introduced her. The guild went quiet, even Laxus went quiet. "S-SISTER," the guild screeched. "Yes minna. She's my sister," I sighed nonchalantly while Mitsugi timidly hid behind me. The guild's stares bore into her. That just made her even more uncomfortable. To the point of tears actually. In that instant, my overprotective side kicked in. Mira and Natsu saw this and backed away in fear. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP STARING AT THE GIRL? YOU'RE SCARING HER," I growled. They all squeaked in fear and walked away. "So Mitsugi," Gray approached her, "what magic do you use?"

"L-lunar Magic," she stuttered. "Lunar Magic," Gray looked at me for an explanation. "Lunar magic is an ancient form of magic that is basically the bases of ALL magic. Only a few mages have this power and those who do are usually considered stronger than a world of dragons plus Zeref," I explained, "Mitsugi here can even use dragon slayer magic without lacrimal or a dragon."

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now minna~ thanks for reading. Please review. Natsu and Lucy are on a mission for the next few days so Gray and Juvia will be subbing for them. Starting tomorrow. [1] onegai shimasu means please. ****Until next time.**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: TADAIMA MINNA~ Thanks for all the support I've been receiving. It means a lot.**

**Gray: Now to thank the reviewers.**

_**-GoldenRoseTanya: **_**Thank you for the review! I've read some of your stories and I really appreciate that one of my favorite authors is reviewing my story!**

**-**_**Xanimehunterx: **_**Thanks for the compliment. I will surely continue this story until it's finale.**

**-**_**Deathknight17**_**: I felt that I kinda ignored Lisanna a bit so now I just have her as the sort of cold hearted contender if you will, but I won't reveal why she's like this until later *teehee* Honestly I have nothing against Lisanna. Sorry if she seemed kinda random.**

**Me: Thank you for the nice reviews. DISCLAIMER PWEEASE~**

**Juvia: Mitsu-chan does NOT own Fairy Tail. She wishes to but is only 14 so she can't.**

**Gray: ON WITH THE STORY**

**Me: That was my line *pouts***

* * *

The guild was silent as I finished my explanation. "Bases of ALL magic?" Erza gaped and stared at Mitsugi again. I nodded. "I-I'm pretty weak for my type of magic though. The strongest lunar mage can perform all magic at the same time without exhaustion. I can't even do dragon slayer magic without getting exhausted," Mitsu berated herself. "Hey Mitsu why don't you fight me? I wanna see how strong you are," Natsu suggested. I nodded at the idea. She gave me a worried look. "Don't worry you're gonna be fine." "It's not me I'm worried about," she sighed and walked outside. I looked at the bidding pool. _Natsu: 98% Mitsugi: 2% _was what it read. I laughed at the sight. "Don't underestimate my sister. OI MITSUGI, DON'T BEAT HIM TOO BAD 'KAY," I yelled at her. She sent me a dark smirk. "Begin!" master announced. Natsu rocketed towards her with fire dragon's iron fist. Mitsugi dived gracefully and landed a kick into his face simultaneously. She spun on her hands and landed some more kicks to the face. Natsu grabbed he ankles and she just smirked and lifted herself up by her legs and flipped him. I smiled as gasps were heard inside the guild. Natsu was struggling, panting and sweating like no tomorrow, while Mitsugi was perfectly fine. She charged and began to deliver lightning fast blows to his body. He dodged them and smirked. He grabbed her wrists and used his fire to grab her ankles. She was caught in a trap and was struggling. Fire wrapped around her like a snake and hung her upside down. She stopped struggling and closed her eyes. Then she dissolved and appeared behind him. She punched him and slowed her breathing. "I'm not finished yet! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME," he bellowed. Mitsugi opened her eyes and disappeared. She appeared behind him, did a handstand and wrapped her legs around his torso. She did a flip and slammed him to the ground, thus straddling his back. "I give. I give," Natsu panted. "I beat him? I BEAT HIM!" she cheered and jumped up and down as the entire guild gave me the money they owed.

"You put up a pretty good fight kid," Natsu panted as she healed him. "Thanks, Natsu-nii! I had lots of fun," I grinned. "By the way, what magic did you use? That didn't seem like lunar magic to me," he sat up. "Oh I didn't use any. I wanted to save my strength so I used my knowledge in dancing to help with my close combat," she explained. Natsu just gave her a blank stare and gaped like a fish. "O-Oi, why is the world spinning," she passed out. "She must have over exerted herself, physically," I sighed and carried her inside the guild. I gently laid her on the infirmary bed and walked out. "Lucy-nee" a weak voice called out. "Sh. You over did it again, " I informed her. She just smiled weakly before falling asleep. "Nobody wake her or else you deal with her and me. Do you really wanna see her when she's cranky," I threatened. Everybody shook their heads no, to which I smirked and nodded.

* * *

~Time skip~

[**Mitsugi POV]**

I opened my eyes slowly as I groggily sat up. I let out a yawn as I walked out the infirmary. "Nee-chan. Do you guys have any cake?" I asked tiredly. The girls in the guild squealed loudly for some reason before Lucy-nee got me some strawberry cheesecake. I sat down and ate it slowly and hummed in delight. "Like it?" Lucy-nee asked. I nodded, the fork still in my mouth. Nee-chan squealed before hugging me tightly. "OMG YOU'RE SO CUTE. MY KAWAII LITTLE SISTER," she squeezed. "Nee-chan… cant…. BREATH," I suffocated. She let go of me and smiled. I just shrugged and finished the last of my slice of cake. "Okay I'm done. Where can I wash my plate?"

"Oh sweetie I can do that," Mira-san answered. I thanked her and sat down. I felt something bad about to happen and ex-quip a golden staff into my hand. I blocked the incoming attack with it and revealed my eyes that had gotten darker. I scanned the room with a glare that promised punishment. My eyes landed on a dark figure out the window. I smirked darkly and was instantly on top of the figure. I licked my lips. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I grinned sadistically. I could feel the fear pulsing from the figure. I yanked off the hood to reveal blonde hair with a piercing in his left ear. "Who are you and why did you attack me," I growled dangerously. He cowered in fear as my gaze pierced his eyes. "STING"

"No way…"

"It's you…"

* * *

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER! Who was talking to Mitsugi?Why did Sting attack? Just how powerful is she? So what did you think?**

**Juvia: Juvia thought it was pretty good. You're causing some bit of confusion though.**

**Gray: Why wasn't I included in this chapter?!**

**Me: I apologize. This is my first fanfic so I'm trying to make it count. I'll do better next time! PLEASE REVIEW! Until then. Jamata minna**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Tadaima minna! I want to ask (before we get started) that you please review after reading this. If you don't know what to say or how to word it then that's ok. I just want a little more reviews if you don't mind. ANYWAY! Spring Break is over so now it's back to school. I hope that you all either enjoyed, or are enjoying, your break! Now Review thanking time:**

**-**_**Alice Harkey: **_** I surely will! **

**(Note: BTW, you guys should seriously check out here stories if you haven't already! ****u/3472262/Alice-Harkey****)**

**Me: I do NOT own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Mitsugi gasped lightly. "Mitsugi?" one of the two people asked. I recognized that voice. "No way…" I gasped. The next thing I knew Mitsugi and I tackled them in a bone-crushing hug. "STARLIGHT, GAIA!" we cheered. "Ne, Ne. Is that Lucy and Mitsugi we hear," the twin girls smiled at us. Gaia and Starlight were both 5'4 with one blue eye and one brown. Gaia had short brown hair the came to her upper neck, while Starlight had platinum blonde hair the came to her collarbone. Starlight wore a long sleeved dress that ended just above the knee. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail. Gaia, on the other hand, had on a black tank top and cargo shorts that were tied off at her knees. They both had a locket shaped like a star around their necks and a woven brown bracelet around their wrists. "You sure have grown Mitsugi," Gaia hugged her. "Indeed. And you've become pretty well endowed," Starlight grinned while groping Mitsugi. Her face became a deep shade of red, maybe even darker than Erza's hair.

"KYAAAAA~ YOU PERVERTS," she screeched. Everything was just fine until I noticed a dark power surging a few blocks away. I could tell Gaia, Starlight, and Mitsugi could feel it too. "Starlight…" Gaia looked at her twin. The other girl just nodded. "N- Nee-chan? W- W-What is that?" Mitsugi quaked in her boots fearfully. I looked at Sting, who was smiling like an idiot. "Looks like her plan worked perfectly," Sting, grinned, "Prepare to be brought to your knees Fairy Tail."

I turned to Mitsugi. "Release the seal," I told her, "we need _her_ help right now." Mitsugi's eyes widened, "But nee-chan. You told me never to release the seal. Plus, what if I lose control? I don't want to do that again." I put my hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and nodded. "If I lose control, do not hesitate to take me down. If you need help, get _him_ to help you ok?" she warned me. I nodded.

* * *

[Mitsugi POV]

I stood back and closed my eyes. "_Oh guardian of the moon, I call upon you to release this seal,_" I started. A purple magic circle appeared under me as the wind whipped around my body. "_Unleash my hidden potential upon the world you guard, so that I may protect it,_" I continued. The winds got faster and faster as my hair whipped around in ribbons. "_In the name of the guardian, Yue, UNLOCK THE MOON'S PURE LIGHT,_" I commanded. I was enveloped in a bright light. I could feel my power regenerating ten fold. My hair grew to be waist length. It was wrapped up in a high ponytail. My blue eyes were now blood red and I had sharp fangs. Natsu looked at me in surprise. "Lucy, Gaia, Starlight. I found the power source. It's 20 degrees north and 10 degrees east of here. Right in the middle of the forest. Looks like this is only half of its power," I smirked deviously. Lucy nodded and gazed at Natsu.

* * *

[Lucy POV]

"Natsu," I called, "Stay here. Tsukiko** [1]**, Star, Gaia, and I will take care of it." He looked at me like I was stupid. "No way. You'll get killed out there," he grabbed my wrist. "Trust me Natsu," I looked into his ebony eyes. "No," he denied. "Natsu you're squeezing my wrist. Let me go. Please," I pleaded. Then, as if some force had knocked him back, Natsu was sent flying into the guild. "She said to trust her pinky. Now do just that before you end up with more than just a couple of scrapes and bruises," Tsukiko threatened. "Tsukiko," I whispered. "Let's get going we'll worry about him later," she gazed towards our destination. I felt like someone was glaring right into my back. I turned slightly and saw the one person I suspected was doing that. Lisanna. I sighed and rushed to catch up to the group.

* * *

Not long we reached our destination, and things started going downhill. We ended up getting separated and I just had to get into trouble. For one thing, I'm badly injured and can't see the light. Then, there's the fact that I'm being chased around and need assistance. I was about to use the last of my magic, when the sky turned dark. The full moon was shining brightly which could only mean one thing. _She_ lost control. "Open gate of the Lion, LEO," I summoned. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"Go to the Sabertooth Guild. Get Rogue. Tell him that She's losing control," I ordered him. He nodded and disappeared while I made my way to her. I pushed myself over my body to run and found her. A black aura was seeping out her body as She mercilessly attacked the mage. "Mitsugi. Stop," I walked to her. She snapped her head towards me and growled. "It's me Lucy. Your older sister. Please come back. You've won," I pleaded. I saw her eyes flicker for a second before she growled at me even harsher. I was running out of ideas. All I knew was that if I don't put her down soon she'd be stuck like this forever. "LUCY," a voice called as I tried to pet her. I turned around and saw him.

* * *

His black hair hung shaggily from his head while his eyes were focused on Mitsugi. "Rogue. Thank Mavis. You know what to do."

"Of course, how could I forget," the shadow dragon slayer smiled and walked up to my insane sister. "Mitsu, It's me. Surely you haven't forgotten me," he walked towards her. I saw her eyes begin to return to their natural deep blue shade. "Mitsu do you remember me?" Rogue continued. She hesitantly nodded and whispered his name. I felt arms coil around my waist. "Lucy, are you ok? Who did this," Natsu's small yet powerful voice interrogated me. "I'm fine Natsu."

"What's Rogue doing here? Did he do this?"

"No. He's merely helping me out," I explained, "You see that figure right next to him?" Natsu's eyes became trained on the middle figure. Then they widened in shock. "Is that-"

"Yes. That's Mitsugi's other half, Tsukiko. Mitsugi lost control so now Rogue is here to help."

"But why Rogue?"

"Because he's Mitsugi's mate."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy! Yays! Did I have some of you stunned? [1] Tsukiko (as vaguely mentioned by Lucy) is Mitsugi's alternate form. You can still address her as Mitsugi but when in the form she prefers to be called Tsukiko, which means 'moon child'. Anyway, Next chapter we will finally find out what Abagail did with those mages (completely forgot right?), and Lisanna's true nature begins to unravel before Mitsugi's eyes. **

**PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 7: "What happened to you Mitsu?"**

** "You cocky little bitch"**

** "Stay away from her, bastard" **

**Unitl next time.**

** ~Mitsu-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update minna. I was in New Orleans (visiting some family of course) and couldn't plug up my laptop from my bed. *Yawn* plus I just got back yesterday (technically this morning) at 12: 30, 1 o' clock. Then I have a test today so I'm pretty tired. Enough with my rambling*Yawn* disclaimer please. *Drinks red bull***

**Lucy: Mitsu-chan does NOT own fairy tail. **

**Natsu: If she did, it would probably suck.**

**Juvia: On with the story.**

* * *

We made our way back to the guild in silence. Natsu had a shocked look on his face while I eyed my little sister sadly. She was unconscious on Rogue's back. Her snowy white hair covered his shoulder and her arms hung lazily in the same place. Rogue caught my stare and gave me a reassuring nod. I smiled sadly and couldn't but notice her uneven breathing. _Her exhaustion must not have worn off, thus causing her fever._ Her pale face was flushed badly and she let out a thick cough. "Rogue let me get her. I can tell the heat from her fever is killing you and I know you want to deal with that partner of yours as quickly as possible," I pleaded. He gave a stare, sighed, and nodded. We both stopped and her carefully passed her to me.

Natsu looked at me with worry after we had reached Magnolia. It didn't take long to get to the guild, but when we did. Oh it was all hell in there. People were screaming and crying. There were a bunch of people who asked 'What happened' and 'Who did it'. But I couldn't help myself as my gaze traveled to Lisanna. I could tell she was faking sympathy. She had something to do with this mess. I could feel it in my bones. "Oi, Oi. Will everybody quiet down?"

Nobody listened so I tried again. "Settle down please," I tried. They got louder. I handed Mitsugi to Natsu, hopped on the table, and cleared my throat. "WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP SO I CAN EXPLAIN," I growled. The entire guild froze and sat quietly, eyes trained on me. "Thank you," I stepped down, "Now I'll tell you what happened but you guys cannot interrupt, understood?" The guild nodded vigorously, fearing my wrath. "Good," I replied. "Now as you all know, Mitsugi sensed a powerful presence in the forest so me, Mitsugi, Gaia, and Starlight went to go check it out. When we got there, we were all attacked. All of us were separated. Now while I was fighting my enemy, I gained some pretty useful information. I managed to defeat my opponent, but Mitsugi here was not. A light had flashed through the sky, so I headed towards it. Something or Someone made Mitsugi lose control. Had it not been for Rogue, here, we would have never stopped them. Mitsugi's enemy got away but Starlight and Gaia are questioning the rest as we speak. The reason these mages attacked us is simple. They want to kidnap the following mages: Mitsugi Heartfillia, Wendy Marvell, me (Lucy Heartfillia), and Mirajane Strauss. These four mages have enough power to take over Fiore. To make things simple. Fairy Tail… Is at war"

* * *

**[Mitsugi POV]**

**It hurts.** I could feel my chest constricting but I don't know why. Everything is so dark in here. One minute I'm fighting a mage, the next minute I'm all alone. All I can hear are the muffled voices of Nee-chan and… Rogue? What' s he doing here? They're yelling for some reason. I don't know why though. All I know is my chest feels like it's being torn open and I can't open my eyes. I saw a light and began reaching for it. The closer I got the brighter and bigger it looked. As soon as I touched it, my eyes fluttered open. I sat up but I had a killer headache and my chest still hurt. "Whoa. Don't push yourself," Rogue's voice whispered. I looked over to him with a pained, confused expression. "Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail infirmary. You lost control like the enemy wanted and Lucy requested my help," he answered. I gasped. "Did Gaia and Starlight go and interrogate them?" I asked in a panicked voice. Rogue nodded. I shot up and began getting up. "Hey what's wrong? You can't leave."

"You don't understand Rogue. I didn't lose control willingly. The enemy has the ability to control people. This is what they wanted. Starlight and Gaia are in trouble," I explained and put my shoes on. "If Lucy comes in give her this."

I gave him a note with a full moon and a star on it. I put on a black cloak and pulled up the facemask on it. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and threw on my hood. "I'll be back," I looked back at him and jumped out the back window silently.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! Sorry if it sucked. My brain is kinda fried from the lack of sleep this chapter is giving me.**

**Lucy: Awww poor Mitsugi.**

**Natsu: that's what you get for letting a simple chapter get to you**

**Gajeel: (nods in agreement)**

**Me: URUSAI! I could easily turn this into to a tragedy Natsu and Gajeel, WHERE DID YOU EVEN COME FROM? Anyway please review. More reviews= happy author and faster updates.** **Until next time.**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Tadaima minna! Gomenasai! I know I'm late with the updates! I have finals this week and next week so I've been stressing out! Anyway, I wanted to thank-**

**Gajeel: She wanted to thank all the people who reviewed, favorites and followed **_**Secrets**_**, yada, yada, yada, GET ON WITH THE STORY**

**Me: Calm your balls metal head I gotta do the disclaimer. Levy if you will**

**Levy: Gladly! Mitsu-chan does NOT own Fairy Tail the characters. We belong to HIRO MASHIMA-DONO**

**Me: Thank you. Now ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY ON 'SECRETS':_

"_You don't understand Rogue. I didn't lose control willingly. The enemy has the ability to control people. This is what they wanted. Starlight and Gaia are in trouble," I explained and put my shoes on. "If Lucy comes in give her this."_

_ I gave him a note with a full moon and a star on it. I put on a black cloak and pulled the facemask up on it. I tied my hair into a high ponytail and threw on my hood. "I'll be back," I looked back at him and jumped out the window silently._

* * *

I watched as Mitsugi jumped out the window. Was she really going to do this by herself? In her condition, nonetheless? I raced out the infirmary and looked for Lucy. "Levy, where's Lucy?" I asked the blue haired solid script mage. "She went to her apartment why-"

"Thanks Levy!" I ran out the door. I hurried to Lucy's apartment by following her scent. When I arrived, Lucy was scolding Natsu. I kicked the door open. "ROGUE? WHAT ARE YOU-" "NOT NOW LUCY, MITSUGI IS IN TROUBLE," I interjected "She told me to give you this before she left." Lucy snatched the letter out of my hands and read it aloud. IT read:

**_Dear Nee-chan,_**

**_By the time you read this, I would have already left to save Starlight and Gaia. I wanted to tell you that the mage they are interrogating not only controls people but also has a spy in the guild. Keep your eyes peeled for anyone acting suspicious. I will send her if I need any help. Master already knows the entitled situation and is handling it accordingly._**

**_-Signed Mitsugi_**

Lucy's hands shook as she read the paper. Her bangs covered her eyes, which really scared Natsu and me. "Well," she practically hissed, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING JUST STANDING THERE? HELP ME GO SAVE MITSUGI OR ELSE I'LL HAVE YOUR HIDES." Natsu and I scrambled around before rushing out of the apartments and into the forest.

* * *

**~Elsewhere~**

I swiftly hopped through the trees. Right now, I'm being tailed by none other than the mage that I fought and two others. I ended slipping up and falling to the ground, though I landed my feet. I turned around and got into a fighting stance. "Darkness," a voice whispered. A wave of darkness enveloped me, leaving me practically blind. I felt something sharp graze my back. Then I felt something hit me in my right hip, left knee, left cheek, my chin, and my stomach. By now I was panting and had taken some heavy damage. "_Focus, Mitsu, Focus!_" I screamed at myself mentally. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I enhanced my other senses and heard everything. Then there was a rustle. "_Got it!_" I grabbed the hand and twisted it harshly with a flick of my wrist. "DISPERSE," I commanded, with the last bit of magic I had. I looked at the person and recognized it as the mage I fought before. "What is your name?"

"Like I'd tell-"

"I DARE you to finish that sentence. Now I will ask again. WHO are YOU?" I growled ferally. "Lance. Lance Alexander. What are you going to do with me? " he trembled. I smirked, bearing my fangs that were growing sharper by the second. "Well, first, I'm going to get the info I need out of you. Then, a punishment is in order. Is it not? Now, I can do this the easy way, which is you just telling me, or the hard way, which is me beating it out of you," I answered. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Start from the beginning. "

* * *

**~At the Guild~**

I ran back into the guild with a worried expression on my face. " Levy, can you get Juvia, Master and Erza to meet me outside. It's important," I requested. Levy nodded and called them. The following all reported to me. "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Mitsugi. She went after Star and Gaia. Turns out the mage we captured can control people. That and there's a mole in the guild. Natsu and Rogue are already searching for her as we speak." I explained. "Levy you track down Mitsugi using solid script. Juvia you go follow Lucy. Erza go assist Rogue with his search," master instructed. We nodded and suddenly I felt a tug on my shoulder. "Lucy-chan," a small voice called. "Rosette," I turned around.

There stood a little girl with orange cat ears and an orange tail. She had extremely short champagne pink hair and green eyes. She had on a peach chiffon dress that split down the middle. Under it were white ruffles. "Mimi-chi told me to give you this. She said come to the forest. It's urgent," she informed "Do you want me to fly you or do you want me to show you the way?" I thought about, "Show us the way Rosette."

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S IT FOR NOW! Again Sorry if it's starting to suck. I'm so focused on final exams that my writing is suffering.**

**Levy: It's ok Mitsu-chan.**

**Gajeel: yea kitty girl.**

**Me: Kitty Girl? Where'd that come from?**

**Lucy and Levy: I think it fits**

**Juvia: Juvia agrees.**

**Me: Well, until next time minna~ (P. S: I need some help with plot development. If you have any ideas on what I could do next please PM me! I would really appreciate it!) Review please!**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Welcome back to **_**Secrets**_**! I'm your host/author, Mitsugi. Now my lovely assistants for this chapter are (uber dramatic drum roll) Lucy and Jellal!**

**Lucy: What's up guys?**

**Jellal: Um, HI?**

**Me: Can I get a recap please?**

**Jellal: Well when we last left off Lucy had found out that Mitsugi had left the infirmary. Elsewhere, Mitsugi was being chased by a mysterious mage and had got caught in a trap. She managed to defeat the mage gather information. Lucy had told the guild of Mitsugi's disappearance and they were about to search for her when Rosette informed Lucy that Mitsu requests her presence.**

**Me: Great summarizing Jellal! Now for the disclaimer!**

**Lucy: Mitsugi does NOT own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does!**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

As we ran through the forest I couldn't help but feel the worst. What if we were too late and Mitsugi was captured, or kidnapped, or worse. I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder and looked back. Natsu gave me a smile. "She'll be ok, Luce. Judging by our fight I can tell she can handle herself," he informed me. "Wow Natsu. That was really mature of you to say," I told him. He looked away quickly, but I could've sworn I saw a faint flush on his cheeks.

Rosette stopped and landed on the ground. She took a deep breath and began glowing a light blue aura. Her hands began to put in a pattern in mid-air, faster by the second until she stopped. She opened her eyes and put her hand in the middle of where she punched in the pattern. A bright light enveloped us and soon we were with Mitsugi.

"There you guys are," she smiled weakly. She had more injuries than before! Her left knee was in a make shift cast. Her thigh, cheek, lower jaw line, and stomach were covered in bandages. She had dark circles under her eyes and her sapphire eyes looked practically empty. Rogue, who had joined us on our way here, ran over to her and grabbed her hand. "Who did this?" he growled dangerously. "The same person who I got my info from," she whispered hoarsely. She pointed to a young man that was tied up. He had messy black hair and light skin. He was wearing a green v-neck with a black jacket and baggy pants. I turned my attention back to my younger sister. "We need to get you back to the guild."

"Wait but Lucy what about Rogue? If he keeps returning to the guild, surely someone of Sabertooth will think we either have him hypnotized or he betrayed them."

** "**I alreadyquit Sabertooth. That's why I was able to make it here so quickly. Your lion spirit found just as I had quit,**" **the black haired dragon slayer countered. "We'll continue this later. Juvia help Lucy carry her to the guild. Erza you are resistant to control magic, correct?" master asked. Erza nodded sharply. "Interrogate this man here. Natsu and Rogue, go look for Starlight and Gaia. And Rosette help us get out." We all nodded and began our orders. I could feel Mitsugi's shallow breathing. "Juvia cover her wounds with water please," I asked her. She nodded silently and cast mini water locks on Mitsu's injuries. I knew it would take a while before we reached Wendy so I had to prolong Mitsugi's survival as long as possible. I just hope we make it in time.

* * *

**[Natsu POV]**

I began my search for those two girls from earlier with Rogue. I didn't quite hate him as much as I hated Sting, but that doesn't necessarily like him. "Rogue I suggest we split up. You search for the blonde one I search for the brown haired one," I broke the awkward silence. He nodded and disappeared into the other side of the forest. I smelled a strong earthy smell mixed with a little bit of stardust. I followed the smell until it was almost overwhelming.

There sat a girl who had the same outfit as the one I was searching for except it was torn to shreds. I picked her up and made my way back to the guild, meeting Rogue along the way. Then, I heard a voice and froze. "_What is Lisanna doing here?_" I thought as I began my way back to the guild again. I pushed the question away for now and hurried quickly. Right now these girls weren't getting any better.

* * *

**[Mitsugi's POV]**

I woke up in Fairy Tail. I was in so much pain; it hurt to open my eyes. "Mitsugi, you're awake!" a voice squealed. I turned and saw a white haired girl with ivory akin. She looked just like Mira-chan but with short hair. "OH right you haven't met me! My name is Lisanna Strauss," she smiled, but I could see the devious glint in her eyes. "I'll go let Lucy and the others know you're awake," she smiled and left the room. I instantly knew something was off. One, Lucy-nee would never leave my bedside for this many injuries and as a matter of fact, Rogue wouldn't either. Once I realized that it was way too quiet everything started to distort until it all turned black.

I was floating aimlessly in the darkness. I had on a pure white dress that tied around my neck while white daisies were weaved into my hair. I was barefoot and numb in the cold darkness. "Where am I," I thought. "_**Your subconscious. Right now you are healing from some extremely mortal injuries you sustained**_," a voice replied. "Who is there?" I looked around and saw nothing until my stomach dropped and I fell on hard ground. "_**Isn't it obvious you dumb ass? I'm you**_," the voice smirked. A girl appeared in front of me. She had pure white hair, sapphire blue eyes and pale skin. She was in a black dress with a black cross necklace hanging from her neck. The dress was knee-length and had long sleeves. Underneath the black were white layers. She had black nails and sharp fangs. "_**I am you in the near future. I am what you will become**_."

"What are you talking about?"

"_**In 4 months, Fairy Tail will go to war because of a careless mistake. In the midst of this you will lose your mind and begin killing everyone**_," the black me chuckled and showed me an image. A whole town was destroyed. Dead corpses are scattered across the ground. The whole city is in flames. Only a few are still standing. There was a pink-haired boy, a blonde girl, and boy with jet-black hair, and a girl with snow-white hair who was smiling a crooked smile. She was covered in blood and her hair was stained red. "Mitsugi, snap out of it. Please," the blonde girl pleaded. I gasped with wide eyes. "_**Surprising, isn't it? You killed them all in cold blood. Even your dear sister didn't stand a chance! But of course you loved the feeling of someone's blood scattering across you don't you?"**_

"NO! THIS IS NOT ME! I COULD NEVER KILL SOMEONE IN COLD BLOOD!" I screeched as tears began to fall. The other me laughed darkly, "_**Just you wait princess. Unless you wan this to happen, I suggest you train. Get stronger and stronger so that way you can save your precious Lucy-nee. Until next time, me.**_"

I woke up in a cold sweat. The room was dark from the night sky and I was alone in the infirmary. I curled into a ball and clutched my hair. My wide eyes were misty with tears that refused to stop as I rocked back and forth. "I am not a killer. I am not a killer. I am not a killer…" I kept repeating over and over, hoping to calm my now damaged psychological state of mind. Over and over and over, all night, until dawn came beamed on my huddled figure.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now minna! Finally the plot is going where I wanted it to go! I've got exams tomorrow and Wednesday and I have to play the spring concert after school tomorrow so no updates BUT Wednesday and Thursday I am determined to have Chapters 10 and 11 done and uploaded.**

**Lucy: And I must say it is quite surprising.**

**Me: You read it?**

**Lucy: Yes, I read all of it and I only have one thing to say**

**Me: Ne?**

**Lucy: you are a weird little cat**

**Jellal: Well Mitsugi is the author. I thought it was pretty good. **

**Me: um thanks Jellal. I guess that's all the time I have today, until next time minna. Please review!~**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Ohayo minna! Here is chapter 10 (Chapter 11 is coming up right after this.) So anyway, here is the recap done by Erza-chan!**

**Erza: Last time, Lucy, master, Juvia, Natsu, Rogue, Levy, and I all followed this little girl Lucy called Rosette. She led us to Mitsugi, who was extremely injured, and another person. While we were heading back, Natsu heard Lisanna's voice but brushed it off (the idiot). Mitsugi woke up in an illusion to which a darker version of herself told her she was going to murder everyone. **

**Me: Great job Erza-chan. Lucy-chan? Disclaimer please?**

**Lucy: Mitsu-chan does not and will not own Fairy Tail**

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I went upstairs to check on Mitsugi. Ever since a few days ago she's been acting really weird. "Mitsugi, I'm coming in," I opened the door. Mitsugi was huddled on her bed again. She was panting and sobbing silently. I sighed and sat on the bed. She flinched and looked up at me. "Shhh. You had the nightmare again didn't you?"

She nodded. I gently rocked her in my arms until she fell asleep peacefully. I gently laid her on the bed and pulled the cover up to her chin. I tucked her shoulder-length hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead. "Is Mitsugi going to be ok?" Juvia glanced at me. Juvia had grown attached to Mitsugi ever since Mitsugi got there. "She had the nightmare again. I don't know what's causing them but I do know one thing. They have got to stop. Its harming Mitsu's mental stability and I don't know how much more she can take," I sighed and then remembered something. "Juvia meet me at my apartment later tonight. I think I found a way to help Mitsugi." Juvia nodded as I began going home with a smile on my face.

* * *

As soon as I got in my apartment, I zoomed into my closet. I crouched down on the floor and grabbed an exquisitely decorated box. I popped off the lid and grabbed its contents, which included a bunch of bracelets, a dagger made of moonstone, and a small staff. I put them in a small backpack and went downstairs. Juvia was standing outside my door. "Ready?"

"Yes," She nodded with Mitsugi still unconscious on her back. We set out of the apartment and began our journey towards the lake I found Mitsugi near (**A/N: Refer to chapters 2-4**).

As soon as we got there, I immediately started setting up. I slid the silver bangles onto Mitsugi's wrists and summoned Aquarius. "What do you want!" the water bearer practically screeched in my ear. I gave her a look and pointed to Mitsugi. Her harsh features softened and she nodded in understanding. A large blue magic circle covered the center of the lake. With Aquarius' help, I walked on the water. Juvia lifted the water into 5 pillars. I slid the bangles onto Mitsu's wrists and watched as the light from the moon slowly pointed to her. The Spirit King promptly appeared in front of me with a platinum blonde woman. She was dressed in pure white robes and her hair was pulled back into an intricate design of braids. "I am the goddess of the moon, Serena," the woman's smooth voice flowed. "In order for this child to over come this obstacle set upon her, she must face her darkest moments and learn to embrace them and allow them to make her stronger." I nodded and watched as Mitsugi let out a silent scream. A darker version of her appeared. She had cold, malicious eyes and deathly pale. She had a vicious grin set on her face. "_**Well, well, well. If it isn't my goody- two shoes side,**_" she laughed, "_**Have you finally come to terms with your true self? If not then just give in to the madness. It's only going to hurt less if you do.**_" I growled softly. I felt like shutting that arrogant trap of hers up but held it back since this is Mitsugi's battle. "No I'm not a killer. I hate bloodshed. This version of me is just an illusion. It'll go away soon," she muttered softly. Her darker self kicked her in the waist. "_**Grow up little brat. Face reality. You were born for world domination. You are destined to rule this world and eliminate all who stand in your way. Even your dear sister.**_"

I could feel Mitsugi's power start to go wild again. "Serena, stop it." I told the moon spirit. "DAMN IT STOP THE TRIAL SERENA," I pleaded. The goddess snapped out of her shock and stopped the trial. Everything dissipated in the blink of an eye. The only thing left was me, Juvia, and a sniveling Mitsugi. I could tell from her eyes that she was broken even more. I knew she wasn't ready. I held her close as her tears soaked my chest. "Nee-chan, I'm not destined to be a murderer am I?" her weak voice shook in fear. "No, you're destined to be just the opposi-" I choked as I felt something stab me. I collapsed in a pool of dark blood.

* * *

**[Mitsugi POV]**

I watched in pure horror as Lisanna cackled at my bleeding sister. "Finally," she exclaimed, "The Heartfillia bitch is out of my hair! And it's all thanks to you Mitsugi. Thank you for distracting her long enough for me to make my move." I gasped. This was my entire fault. I felt the tears overflow in my wide eyes as I tried to heal Lucy. "Water Dragon's healing," I cried. I focused it on her stab wound for at least four hours before passing out from magical exhaustion. When I woke up, I was back in the apartment with Rogue and Natsu. "Mitsugi? You're awake," Rogue smiled. I nodded and looked around, brushing the stray hairs from my face. "How's Lucy-nee," I got to the point. "Thanks to you, she'll be able to leave the infirmary tomorrow," Rogue informed me. I smiled sadly. "Can you tell us what happened Mitsugi?" Natsu asked gently. I flinched and nodded. As I explained, I could feel Natsu raise temperature in the room and Rogue's shadows take over. Tears spilled from my eyes as I sobbed. "How dare she. How dare she hurt my mate and my mate's younger sister. Lisanna **will** pay for this. I promise you that. Rogue you up for serving up a little punishment?" Natsu-nii growled. Rogue nodded, his red eyes resembling the fury he held. They both grabbed my hand and dragged me to the guild. Halfway there, I stopped. I collapsed to the ground in sobs. "What if it is my fault? Why is everything my fault? I'm just a burden to all of you! Please just let me die here," I cried. I felt something sting my cheek and looked up. Aries was standing there with tears I her eyes. "Mitsugi, you know that's not true. Don't you ever say that again," the ram spirit growled. I was in a state of shock. Aries just slapped me. That's right. _Aries_, the shy ram spirit that always apologizes.

I chuckled a little, which turned into full-blown laughter. "You're right Aries. Mavis, I must have really frustrated you to get you to hit me. I needed that," I smiled softly. I stood up after a few deep breaths and dusted myself off. "Now let's go give a bitch what she deserves," I huffed confidently. I put on my limiter anklet and made my way to the guild. I kicked to door open and looked right at Lisanna. I sauntered over to her and looked her dead in the eyes. "You hurt my sister. I think a punishment is in order," I smirked. Natsu and Rogue both smiled maliciously as they stood behind me. I could feel the guild members shiver in fear. (One of them even pissed their pants.) Oh I knew then I was going to enjoy this…

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S A WRAP! Please review! I know I took too long to update and I apologize deeply for that. Also, I know some of you are wondering where Fairy Tail High School and I'm sad to say that I deleted it. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm rewriting the story, since it didn't sit right with me so I will let you know when I will repost it. Again Please review! Until next time~ **

**~Mitsu-chan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Yup, it's a double update. There will be no author's note. I don't own Fairy Tail now ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

I watched as Lisanna quivered in fear. "Mitsugi what do you mean?" Mira quirked an eyebrow. "You see, Mirajane, your dear sister has been trying to kill Lucy for a long time. It's even to the point where she even stabbed my sister with a poison- tipped dagger. In fact, she's in a completely different guild. Isn't that right Lisanna? You did all of this out of petty jealousy and envy?"

"You little rat! Everything was going just fine before you interfered. You should have stayed in that cramped room of yours. Natsu was going to be mine and mine only, " she screeched like a banshee. She punched my jaw, sending me flying into one table. I laughed and wobbly got up. "That was one helluva punch," I vanished, "But now it's my turn." I punched her in the jaw, sending her through the wall of the guild. We began our clash as we fought hand to hand. "THAT'S IT! SATAN SOUL: ANGELIC TIGRESS," Lisanna chanted. Her white hair grew to her upper back and black and white cat ears popped up. She had on a black leotard that plunged down to her stomach. Three thick white bands connected each side. Her legs were covered with black sheer stockings under thigh-high black and white leather boots.

"REQUIP: LUNAR SKELETON AND MOON'S ARROW," I growled. My body got covered in shining silver robes. It was wrapped like a kimono and stopped mid thigh. Black gloves came down from my elbow to my upper wrist. Silver bracelets sat over my wrists. My hair was put up into a simple braid. An intricately designed bow sat in my left hand and a white case of bows strapped to my back. I wore white gladiator sandals and a sterling silver necklace. "DARK CLAW," Lisanna slashed. I flipped over her and shot an arrow at her. The arrow landed and her arm, that went limp. "Wha-"

"My arrows are special. The one I hit you with is a paralysis arrow. You can't use that arm for a good while," I smirked. "Freeze!" I shot a light blue arrow at her. She was frozen in a block of ice with a shocked expression on her face. I reequipped back to my regular clothes and tied up a frozen Lisanna. She returned to normal as I went upstairs. I sat in the infirmary silently and looked at Lucy who was sleeping. I smiled softly and went to sleep.

* * *

**[In the Dreamscape]**

I floated around in the darkness. My hair was pinned back with daisies and I had on a pure white dress with no shoes. I looked and saw my dark self again. She had on a black dress with a choker. Her hair was held back by a thick black bow. "_**What have we here? You have to guts to confront me?**_"

"Cut the arrogant crap. I'm here to finish what we started. Let's get this over with"

"_**I wouldn't have it any other way,**_" she smirked. We clashed for hours and hours. We both could feel to pull on our magical energy and needed to react fast. She shot an array of black needle- like strings of energy. I dodged them narrowly and shot at her speedily. She copied my action and we both sped past each other. We waited in silence. Then there was a thump. "I won," I panted and resheathed the sword I used. I walked to her and crouched down to her level. "But that doesn't mean that I will lock you away. I now realize that you are just a version of me I didn't want. All you wanted was to be recognized and accepted. I didn't do that. But that's going to change. Let's work hard in the future, ok?" I smiled and tilted my head. My other self suddenly shined brightly and appeared in my same white dress. "_**I couldn't ask for anything more,**_" she smiled. We hugged before I felt her disappear into my mind. I smiled warmly as I began to wake up.

* * *

**[Back to Reality]**

I opened my eyes to see Lucy staring worriedly at me. I smiled and gave her thumbs up. "I did it," I grinned cheekily. She gasped and smiled while squealing in joy. "So that means that…" she trailed off. I nodded, "I'm back baby. And I ain't going anywhere for a long time." I went downstairs to the main hall and saw Lisanna, who was still tied up. "Let me go"

"Hell no. I got a few questions for you and you're going to answer them. Now first one: What's the other guild that's coming to attack us?"

"Like I'd tell you"

"I thought you would say that. MIND DRAGON'S SECRET TECHNIQUE: TRUTH REVEALER," I chanted. "Now I'll ask again. Who is coming after us and when are they coming?"

"The dark guild, Black Thorns. They will attack on the 4th day of the Grand Magic Games," she chorused. "Ok, how big is the guild?" I asked. "100, maybe even a thousand members and 10 S-class mages," she informed. "Do they have any other plans?"

"They plan to kidnap you and Lucy, use your lunar magic and her celestial magic to open up a portal to the Spirit World and take control of the Spirit King."

"Well that's all I needed. RELEASE," I shouted. Lisanna gasped for air. "What did you do to me?" she growled. "Nothing special. I just got you to tell me what I needed to know. Thanks by the way," I giggled, "Now master, you may do what you wanted to do."

"Right. Lisanna, for attempted murder of a guild mate and betrayal of all of us you are hereby excommunicated for the guild and shall be turned over to the magic council immediately," master growled. Lisanna growled and began to argue. I comforted Mirajane and Elfman as the Lahar, Doranbolt, and the rune knights dragged out Lisanna. Mirajane sobbed into my shirt and Elfman's face darkened. "It was for the best guys. Let's just hope Lisanna changes her ways while in the council's custody," I rubbed Mira's back. The barmaid nodded and ran into Elfman's arms. I sighed and looked at Laxus. I gave him a look and a nod towards the takeover mage. He nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Also I'm taking requests for stories so PM me if you want me to write a story for a certain anime or couple!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I am officially on summer vacation! You guys know what that means don't you? TONS OF UPDATES (and maybe a few new stories) Anyways, thanks to everyone who is following and has put this story on their favorites list! I really appreciate the support from you guys! Oh and from now on the story will be switching between Mitsugi and Lucy's POV. Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT own fairy tail! Now on with the story!**

* * *

I sat on the bar counter, legs folded and arms crossed against my chest. I began tuning in to every little thing, that is, until I felt a spike in power. I gasped. Only one person knows to spike their power when they need help. I flew out of the doors and began heading to the continuously spiking power. I skid to a stop. My eyes widened in horror at the scene before me. A blue-haired man, a raven- haired woman, and a pink- haired woman were all on the ground barely conscious. "Holy Mavis," I gaped and rushed to them. "Jellal- nii, Ultear-san, Meredy-chii! Hold on I'll heal you guys and take you to the guild," I began concentrating my magic on their wounds simultaneously. They all groaned in pain.

This was bad. All of their wounds were almost fatal and Ultear and Jellal had lots of poison in their system. I began wavering in my magic and stopped. I was sweating from the magic exertion and decided to carry the three, with much difficulty for I am only 15 and I'm 5'5 exactly. By the time I got to the guild, my feet and back were sore. Ultear and Jellal were getting worse by the second, while Meredy was still suffering from an extremely deep, almost fatal, wound. "Help… them," I gasped for air. Mira, Juvia, and Wendy took the three and carefully picked up where I left off. I sat with a crestfallen expression on my face. Lucy held me close, knowing how much Jellal helped me in the past. "I couldn't do anything. I am too weak to heal them." I cried. Lucy shook her head, "you did the best you could. Now all we need to do is wait. I know how much you owe those three. Just hope that Wendy can get them healed completely, ok?"

I nodded and felt warm arms wrap around me. "Rogue," I whispered. Said dragon slayer hugged me closer and kissed my forehead. "They'll get better. If Wendy can't heal them, if anything, you'll think of something to heal them," he reassured me. I nodded and smiled as we sat in silence. About an hour later, Juvia came back with a depressed Wendy. "I managed to heal their wounds but I can't do anything about the poison. Gomenasai minna," the sky maiden sobbed. I could hear Erza drop down in her armor. She was full blown sobbing by now. My heart sank until I remembered the sample I had subconsciously given to my inner self.

I took a deep breath and traveled back into my dreamscape. There, sat my other self, Tsukiko, and my former dark side. "Ah, Mitsu, I've been expecting you," Tsukiko smiled. "Tsuki! Do you have the results from the poison?"

"Aye. It's a handmade poison. Made from 3 different types of herbs and some blood. The cure is found literally on the right side of the guild. But it's only effective when it's dried and ground up into a powder. Then you must mix it with water and give it to the person who was poisoned."

"Thanks Tsukiko! You're a life-saver!" I smiled and returned to reality. I ran out and grabbed said plant. I knew that my time was limited so I haphazardly began grinding the herbs. I finished and quickly mixed it with two glasses of water. "Erza, tilt Jellal's head up. Gray, you do Ultear," I asked politely. I carefully tilted the glass up, practically forcing the liquid down both of their throats. "The poison will only come out after the have vomited. They should wake up in an hour. Meredy will be fine. They all need rest," I informed the guild. I felt relief swell up in me like a balloon as I gazed upon the guild's reaction.

* * *

**[Lucy POV]**

I sighed in relief as Mitsugi gave us the good news. I smiled brightly at Mitsu before watching her expression become harsh. "Today may have been just a warning. This proves that we need to train in order to face our enemies in the future. In order to prevent this from happening I suggest we begin our training in two weeks if not three," she proposed. Everybody cheered at her suggestion, which made her smile even larger. "We all have something we need to work on. Mira I trust you to help Mitsugi with control and concentration?" I raised an eyebrow. The bar maid nodded. "Gajeel- chan I trust you to help Lucy-nee and Levy-chan with physical strength?" Mitsugi looked at the iron dragon slayer. He nodded and smirked. "Natsu-nii I'm going to help you with close combat and flexibility, in case you run out of magic and need to rely on hand-to-hand," Mitsugi instructed. I shivered darkly in fear.

Mitsu is no pushover when it comes to training. Rogue and I glanced at each other and gulped. Poor Natsu doesn't stand a chance. "Rogue we're going to need you to help with mental strength and emotional control," I pointed out, "From what I know of the guild Black Thorns, they specialize in mental attacks. There have been some cases of mental torture and mind control to get what they want." I saw Mitsugi clench her fists tightly. I was about to continue when there was an angry roar and a crack. "Those bastards. I have a personal vendetta against them. They caused me to lose my best friends," she growled. I put my hand on her shoulder and gazed into her darkening eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Tomorrow, Mitsugi and I will show demonstrations of what will be taught. Jellal and the others should be fine by then," I continued. Everybody nodded. Soon we all went home. Natsu wanted to talk to Mitsu about something and Rogue had to go finish gathering his things from his home. So I was basically left alone. I walked peacefully with Plue by my side until a wave of pain crashed into me. I gasped for air at the images before me. This is bad. The time for war may be a little closer than Mitsugi and I anticipated.

* * *

**[With Natsu and Mitsugi; Mitsu POV]**

I sat in the chair with a cup of earl grey tea in my hand. "So what did you want to talk about nii-chan?" I sipped from my cup. "I need advice"

"From a 15 year old?"

"Don't remind me… Anyway, I want to tell Luce how I feel but I'm scared she doesn't like me back"

"Wow who would've guessed the almighty Natsu Dragneel was having girl problems. Anyway, you shouldn't ask someone like me. I haven't had any good confrontations with love and confessions. Rogue came onto me and I just followed my heart. I think you should do the same. Preferably BEFORE mating season. I'd rather you guys are together already than you practically raping her before she's ready," I stated bluntly. Natsu's face turned into a deep shade of red that put Erza's hair and Mira's dress to shame. He pouted and nodded, earning a boisterous laugh from me. Then, there was a knock. I quickly opened it. "Mitsugi this is bad"

"Huh? What do you-"

"The Spirit King showed me a vision in the stars. We need to stat training tomorrow. I've already told Warren to tell the others"

"But why?"

"Because Black Thorns is being taken over by Sabertooth and let's just say Sabertooth is going to hit us earlier than expected."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now minna! I tried my best and hopefully it turned out better than the last chapter. Please review! Arigatou gozaimasu! Aishiteru Minna! Jamata!**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: I am officially on summer vacation! You guys know what that means don't you? TONS OF UPDATES (and maybe a few new stories) Anyways, thanks to everyone who is following and has put this story on their favorites list! I really appreciate the support from you guys! Oh and from now on the story will be switching between Mitsugi and Lucy's POV. Disclaimer time!**

**I DO NOT own fairy tail! Now on with the story!**

* * *

I sat on the bar counter, legs folded and arms crossed against my chest. I began tuning in to every little thing, that is, until I felt a spike in power. I gasped. Only one person knows to spike their power when they need help. I flew out of the doors and began heading to the continuously spiking power. I skid to a stop. My eyes widened in horror at the scene before me. A blue-haired man, a raven- haired woman, and a pink- haired woman were all on the ground barely conscious. "Holy Mavis," I gaped and rushed to them. "Jellal- nii, Ultear-san, Meredy-chii! Hold on I'll heal you guys and take you to the guild," I began concentrating my magic on their wounds simultaneously. They all groaned in pain.

This was bad. All of their wounds were almost fatal and Ultear and Jellal had lots of poison in their system. I began wavering in my magic and stopped. I was sweating from the magic exertion and decided to carry the three, with much difficulty for I am only 15 and I'm 5'5 exactly. By the time I got to the guild, my feet and back were sore. Ultear and Jellal were getting worse by the second, while Meredy was still suffering from an extremely deep, almost fatal, wound. "Help… them," I gasped for air. Mira, Juvia, and Wendy took the three and carefully picked up where I left off. I sat with a crestfallen expression on my face. Lucy held me close, knowing how much Jellal helped me in the past. "I couldn't do anything. I am too weak to heal them." I cried. Lucy shook her head, "you did the best you could. Now all we need to do is wait. I know how much you owe those three. Just hope that Wendy can get them healed completely, ok?"

I nodded and felt warm arms wrap around me. "Rogue," I whispered. Said dragon slayer hugged me closer and kissed my forehead. "They'll get better. If Wendy can't heal them, if anything, you'll think of something to heal them," he reassured me. I nodded and smiled as we sat in silence. About an hour later, Juvia came back with a depressed Wendy. "I managed to heal their wounds but I can't do anything about the poison. Gomenasai minna," the sky maiden sobbed. I could hear Erza drop down in her armor. She was full blown sobbing by now. My heart sank until I remembered the sample I had subconsciously given to my inner self.

I took a deep breath and traveled back into my dreamscape. There, sat my other self, Tsukiko, and my former dark side. "Ah, Mitsu, I've been expecting you," Tsukiko smiled. "Tsuki! Do you have the results from the poison?"

"Aye. It's a handmade poison. Made from 3 different types of herbs and some blood. The cure is found literally on the right side of the guild. But it's only effective when it's dried and ground up into a powder. Then you must mix it with water and give it to the person who was poisoned."

"Thanks Tsukiko! You're a life-saver!" I smiled and returned to reality. I ran out and grabbed said plant. I knew that my time was limited so I haphazardly began grinding the herbs. I finished and quickly mixed it with two glasses of water. "Erza, tilt Jellal's head up. Gray, you do Ultear," I asked politely. I carefully tilted the glass up, practically forcing the liquid down both of their throats. "The poison will only come out after the have vomited. They should wake up in an hour. Meredy will be fine. They all need rest," I informed the guild. I felt relief swell up in me like a balloon as I gazed upon the guild's reaction.

* * *

**[Lucy POV]**

I sighed in relief as Mitsugi gave us the good news. I smiled brightly at Mitsu before watching her expression become harsh. "Today may have been just a warning. This proves that we need to train in order to face our enemies in the future. In order to prevent this from happening I suggest we begin our training in two weeks if not three," she proposed. Everybody cheered at her suggestion, which made her smile even larger. "We all have something we need to work on. Mira I trust you to help Mitsugi with control and concentration?" I raised an eyebrow. The bar maid nodded. "Gajeel- chan I trust you to help Lucy-nee and Levy-chan with physical strength?" Mitsugi looked at the iron dragon slayer. He nodded and smirked. "Natsu-nii I'm going to help you with close combat and flexibility, in case you run out of magic and need to rely on hand-to-hand," Mitsugi instructed. I shivered darkly in fear.

Mitsu is no pushover when it comes to training. Rogue and I glanced at each other and gulped. Poor Natsu doesn't stand a chance. "Rogue we're going to need you to help with mental strength and emotional control," I pointed out, "From what I know of the guild Black Thorns, they specialize in mental attacks. There have been some cases of mental torture and mind control to get what they want." I saw Mitsugi clench her fists tightly. I was about to continue when there was an angry roar and a crack. "Those bastards. I have a personal vendetta against them. They caused me to lose my best friends," she growled. I put my hand on her shoulder and gazed into her darkening eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. "Tomorrow, Mitsugi and I will show demonstrations of what will be taught. Jellal and the others should be fine by then," I continued. Everybody nodded. Soon we all went home. Natsu wanted to talk to Mitsu about something and Rogue had to go finish gathering his things from his home. So I was basically left alone. I walked peacefully with Plue by my side until a wave of pain crashed into me. I gasped for air at the images before me. This is bad. The time for war may be a little closer than Mitsugi and I anticipated.

* * *

**[With Natsu and Mitsugi; Mitsu POV]**

I sat in the chair with a cup of earl grey tea in my hand. "So what did you want to talk about nii-chan?" I sipped from my cup. "I need advice"

"From a 15 year old?"

"Don't remind me… Anyway, I want to tell Luce how I feel but I'm scared she doesn't like me back"

"Wow who would've guessed the almighty Natsu Dragneel was having girl problems. Anyway, you shouldn't ask someone like me. I haven't had any good confrontations with love and confessions. Rogue came onto me and I just followed my heart. I think you should do the same. Preferably BEFORE mating season. I'd rather you guys are together already than you practically raping her before she's ready," I stated bluntly. Natsu's face turned into a deep shade of red that put Erza's hair and Mira's dress to shame. He pouted and nodded, earning a boisterous laugh from me. Then, there was a knock. I quickly opened it. "Mitsugi this is bad"

"Huh? What do you-"

"The Spirit King showed me a vision in the stars. We need to stat training tomorrow. I've already told Warren to tell the others"

"But why?"

"Because Black Thorns is being taken over by Sabertooth and let's just say Sabertooth is going to hit us earlier than expected."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now minna! I tried my best and hopefully it turned out better than the last chapter. Please review! Arigatou gozaimasu! Aishiteru Minna! Jamata!**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	14. Focus

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: GOMENE FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I was out of town and couldn't bring my laptop with me! And I've been focusing on my two stories on Wattpad. I hope you aren't mad at me. I do not own fairy tail. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I stood in front of Natsu with a serious expression on my face. "FOCUS DAMN IT," I dodged Natsu's punch. Judging from his style, his close combat needs a lot of work. "Ok stop, not gonna lie, dude you need help. So we need to start with concentration since that's your- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?" I screeched. Natsu gave me a dumbfounded, blank expression and I sighed. I placed my hand on his forehead and traveled into his mind.

* * *

**[Natsu's mind]**

I opened my eyes in a large grassy plane. I looked around and saw Tsukiko next to me in her usual black dress while I was in my white one. We nodded on a silent plan and began searching for Natsu. We found him asleep about 2 miles from where we are. "WAKE UP YOU BAKA," I yelled. He jolted awake and looked at me. "TWO MITSUGI," he yelled. "No Natsu I'm in your mind. This is just my other side, you know the one that almost killed you," I explained simply. "I apologize for my rudeness. I was a lot darker then but I should be fine now," she bowed. "Now stand up we're gonna do a little combat training in here so you can retain it got it," I barked. Natsu nodded hastily and stood before me and Tsukiko. "First off is concentration. Focus all your energy towards the fire I lit while Tsukiko and I try and distract you. You will master this in an hour if not then it shall be punishment you will receive, "I threatened him. He nodded. "Remember focus on the fire. Get in touch with it, resonate," I instructed and smirked at Tsukiko.

I transformed into Lucy-nee while Tsuki transforms into Gray. I shot her a look and she nodded silently. "Oi, flame brain, there's no way you're gonna be able to focus. You don't have the brains to do so," taunted 'Gray'. Natsu immediately turned around and tried to pick a fight. I transformed back to myself and punched him in the head. "You were supposed to focus. The fact that you diverted your attention after 10 seconds proves that you can't focus! If you can't do this you're not fit to protect Lucy-nee or become an S- class mage. I'm leaving, call me when you're ready to get serious," I yelled, feeling horribly guilty on the inside. But I knew that that would get his mind and determination racing.

He grabbed my wrist. "Don't go. I'll focus. If it means that I'll be able to protect my nakama and my mate then I'll do it. And I will complete it in one day," he looked at me with a steel gaze. I smirked. "That's what I like to hear. Now back to that fire mister, you're about to get my extra special training." He nodded and went back to his spot in front of the fire. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

I mumbled a few words and 3 mirror images of me appeared. Tsukiko transformed into Gray again. I transformed in to Lucy. My 3 clones transformed into Igneel, Gajeel, and Sting. 'Gray' began his usual taunts and surprisingly Natsu ignored it. I took that as my cue and sauntered up to Natsu. "Natsu, I have something to tell you," I disguised my voice and scent. Natsu's face twitched a little but went back to his normal platonic face. "Natsu? Why are you ignoring me?" I fake cried, "Is it because you think I'm weak or maybe you don't want to be friend with me anymore?" Natsu's focus wavered a bit more. "Natsu, I love you. Please don't do this," I let fake tears roll down my cheeks on purpose, knowing Natsu hates to see or smell others crying. This almost got him but he clenched his fist and held his focus with an iron grip. I walked off and let the other take over. 'Igneel' was probably the hardest challenge for Natsu to face and he was 3 seconds away from losing focus but he prevailed. Sting and Gajeel weren't really that hard and then we just did a barrage. Natsu tensed up to the point where veins started to show through his neck. "Alright now stop." I called it all off. Natsu relaxed and sat back. "Well? How did I do?" he asked. "Dude you did fantastic. You held your focus like I told you too even with my Lucy impersonation and my doppelganger's Igneel impersonation," I smiled. "Now the only things we have to work on is keeping calm and close combat after that you'll be strong enough to hold your own." He smiled and cheered. "Your Lucy impersonation was extremely convincing. I almost jumped up just to stop the tears. The fact that I smelled them was like hell man," he looked at me. "That was the point. I took a few of the people who had the biggest impact on you and put them against you. Lucy is your mate who practically holds your heart. Gray brings out your determination to fight for what you want, albeit the wrong way sometimes. Igneel was your father figure and teacher, who taught you life lessons in the 10 years he was with you. And Sting is your rival in all aspects except for passion," I explained, "Gajeel's just in the bunch just to throw you off a bit." Natsu just stared at me, "Wow you really thought this out?" I nodded and felt a pulse ripple through me. "Time to go Natsu. We'll work on your training tomorrow," I stood up and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

**[Back to reality]**

We both opened our eyes and smiled at each other. "How was training?" Lucy-nee asked handing us both bottles of water. "Difficult at first but he got it eventually. We spent about 15 hours in his mind so he finished most of his training in 15 minutes," I smiled. "Wow what did you work on?" "Focus, he now can focus on anything without distraction. Now he just needs to learn to keep calm when doing so and he needs tons of close combat work, but nothing I can't fix within a week and a half at the longest," I smirked. Natsu shrank back and Lucy gave a nervous laugh. "Well anyway Natsu has something he wants to talk to you about. I'm going to leave you two to your lonesome, see ya later Nee-chan," I winked at a blushing and furious Natsu before walking away with a grin placed on my lips.

* * *

**[Natsu POV]**

I sat there in shock. _She wants me to confess now?!_ I thought. I was going to get Mitsugi for this later. I looked up at Lucy's warm brown eyes and sighed. "So Natsu what did you want to talk about," she sat next to me, her sweet scent sending me over the edge. "Lucy you are my best friend in the world, you know that right?" I asked. She nodded with a sad smile that made me feel like I just kicked a puppy. "Well I just want to tell you that…" I trailed off. "That?" she looked at me with those damn brown eyes again. Why is this so hard? Why can't I just say that I like her? "Well let me just show you instead," I suggested and leaned towards her. She looked confused until I pressed my lips against hers. They were soft and warm. She had cherry flavored Chap Stick on and I can still smell the remnants of the vanilla body wash Mira gave her for her birthday last year. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me in deeper. She pulled away from me with soft pants. "So I'm guessing you feel the same way then?" I laughed in between pants. "Of course you idiot," she countered back smartly. "I love you Lucy," I held her close. "I love you too Natsu," her answer made my heart skip a beat. We sat there for a while before we walked towards her apartment, our hands connected.

* * *

**A/N: And that my friends is a wrap! I will try and update more often (key word TRY) My computer can't work without my charger and my original charger stopped working so until my new one comes I will be using my mom's when she's not in class, on her computer, or doing homework. Until next chapter!**

**~Mitsu-chan**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Tadaima minna! Again sorry for the late update but my new laptop charger still isn't here. Anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. On with the story…**

* * *

I smiled as Natsu blocked my attack. We've been training for at least a week. In that amount of time, his focus and close combat are 100x better than before. He countered every attack I threw at him. I sent a high kick towards his jaw. He grabbed my ankle and used his ankle to sweep me off of my feet. My eyes widened slightly. "Game, Set, Match" he smirked. "Congratulations Natsu Dragneel. You have officially completed your training with me," I stood back up. "What about you're training with Mira?" "Eh? Oh I always trained with her exactly after I trained you. With all that mental and physical training I've been doing, I'm surprised I haven't passed…out…yet" I swayed a little and collapsed as the exhaustion hit me like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**[Natsu POV]**

One minute, she's perfectly fine then she just drops! "Natsu," Lucy called and caught glimpse of Mitsugi. She gave an exasperated sigh and picked up her sister. "Has she been pushing herself?" Lucy looked at me. I shrugged, "All I know is that she did say that she trained with Mira, right after she trained with me." Lucy sighed again with a groan and called for Rogue, who came running. He glared at me and I returned the gesture. "Oi, Oi you two. Calm down," Lucy stepped in between us, "before I make you two hold hands all day." I paled and looked away from him. "Anyway, Mitsugi did it again," Lucy handed Mitsu to Rogue who sighed. "She's going to kill herself like this. I'll bring her back to her apartment," he gave Lucy sad eyes that made my blood boil. "Easy there Flame Brain. He's not flirting with your mate. He has his own," Gray's annoying voice called out. "Who asked you? Perverted Stripper," I growled. As me and Gray got into another fight, a way too familiar scent filled my nose. "Show yourself, Sting. Minerva" I roared. Both of them came out with something in their hands. My eyes widened, Minerva was strangling Lucy. Sting, on the other hand, had Happy up by the fur on his neck.

I growled. "Easy fairies, we only came for one thing. For now anyway. "Minerva cackled and pulled Lucy up by her hair. "We heard you have a lunar mage here. Those are extremely rare mages who are more powerful than they may seem. Tell us where she is and we'll give you back your mate and your cat," Minerva smirked "and if you don't we'll kill them, understood?" I nodded, as she got closer towards me, making me gag. "Now tell me," she ordered. I acted hesitant until Rogue and Mitsugi showed up. "But-" "I woke up as soon as their smells reached my nose. I hate the smell of whores when I wake up. Plus my nap was interrupted. Great job stalling Natsu, Rogue and I will handle this," she growled. I nodded and backed away to go tell the others.

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

Mitsugi glared at Minerva with wrathful, furious blue eyes. The latter just smirked and circled the young lunar mage. "You know. You're a lot stronger than these fairies," she started but was suddenly thrusted back. "Insult my nakama again. I dare you," Mitsugi growled darkly, her blue eyes becoming darker by the second. She felt pain shoot up through her spine but quickly regained her composure as Minerva landed more hits. Closing her eyes, she became silent. Minerva grinned, thinking the girl had given up and decided to knock her out. As she was about to make the girl pass out, Mitsugi's eyes opened, shocking the black-haired mage, as she grabbed Minerva's hand and gave it a sickening twist.

The Sabertooth mage cried out in pain and quickly recoiled. She glared at the 15-year-old girl. "You will not get away with that," she roared. She begins to cast her Yagdo Rigora spell but Mitsugi interrupts her with a smash to her jaw. "EXQUIP: SWORD OF SERENITY," the fairy tail mage summoned. A sword poofed into her hand, its blade reflecting the sun. "You'll pay for messing with not only my older sister but also my nakama," the girl growled lowly her blue eyes piercing Minerva's green ones. She began to send multiple slashes towards Minerva, who had long since dropped Lucy. Minerva cried out with every hit. "SERENITY'S BLADE DANCE," Mitsugi chanted, her sword moving towards Minerva on it's own.

Minerva's body caved into itself as she cowered in fear. "I'm not going to stoop to your level," she heard a voice mumble before she passed out. Mitsugi looked down at the war god mage with fury and pity set into her eyes. "N-no way," Sting mumbled, "she defeated Minerva with ease." Rogue smirked at this. "SHADOW DRAGON'S ROAR," he bellowed. Sting narrowly dodged the attack. "Shadow Dragon's WAXWING FLASH," he continued his assault on his former partner. "HOLY NOVA," Sting tried to counter. The attack hit Rogue square in the chest, sending him flying back. "DRAGON FORCE," Rogue yelled and shot back at Sting, "SHADOW DRAGON'S CRUSHING FANG." The attacks hit Sting back to back, causing critical damage to the white dragon slayer.

As Sting was struggling to get up, he collapsed with a thump after a figure appeared behind him. "That's enough Rogue," Mitsugi coughed, still tired from training and fighting Minerva. The girl's mate rushed over to her side and was greeted by Natsu and the guild. "Took ya long enough ya dimwit," Mitsugi coughed some more, barely holding herself up on Rogue's shoulder. Blood made a small stream out of her mouth, as she looked up weakly. "Don't move," Rogue held her up, disregarding his own injuries, and brought her over to Wendy. The young dragon slayer focused on the lunar mage's injuries, which included a few cracked ribs, a gash on her arms and stomach, some internal bruising and lots of cuts on her knees.

"That's all I can do for now, Gomene. I'm really low on power right now." Wendy looked glum. Rogue just smiled. "Thanks for doing what you can Wendy," he looked at the young girl.

* * *

**[Lucy POV]**

I opened my eyes and hissed as the light from the guild burned my eyes. "Hm? Luce, you're awake," Natsu cheered. I nodded and heard the sound of a heart monitor. I looked and saw one connected to Mitsugi's chest, as she lay unconscious. Natsu must have seen the look on my face because he quickly wrapped me up in his arms and rocked me a little. "What happened?" I cried with tears slowly dripping. "She was fighting Minerva. She won but unfortunately she got a cracked rib, a punctured lung, a gash on her arm and stomach, and some internal bruises," he reported lowly and clenched onto me as I began trying to get out of his arms. "Lucy, stop. LUCY," he yelled, making me freeze in my tracks. I looked at him with more tears in my eyes. "I know you want to get over to her side as quickly as possible but right now, you need to heal first, ok?" Natsu whispered into my ear. I nodded silently and lay back down. "Mira said she was going to bring some food up and Wendy's going to check your wounds later" he informed me with a slight smile before kissing my forehead and leaving the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N: THAT'S A WRAP!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**[Mitsugi POV]**

It had been a month since my fight with Minerva and I've been training nonstop since I got my powers back. I've almost killed half the forest because I've been training so hard! Today is the day master announces Fairy Tail Team A and B for the Grand Magic Games and right now I'm nervous and excited. I watched as Master Makarov stood on the bar table. "The members of Fairy Tail Team A is as follows: Mirajane Strauss, Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Cana Alberona, and Rogue Cheney with Wendy Marvell as a reserve," he announced. Everyone cheered for a little and I sent Rogue a small smile. "Now for Fairy Tail Team B. Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Juvia Lockser with Mitsugi Heartfilia as a reserve, " he finished. A wide smile grew on my lips as I squealed in joy.

I looked towards Lucy-nee and grinned a slightly fanged smile. I felt a hand on my head and looked up. "Great Job kiddo," Natsu chuckled. "Natsu-nii, stop!" I pouted as he ruffled my hair. He grinned at me as I continued to pout at him. I heard Rogue growl a little and sighed. "Calm it Rogue. No need to get overprotective. It's just Natsu. It took him almost a month to confess to Lucy with my help so I don't think he'll be coming after me anytime soon," I placed my hand on Rogue's forearm. He tore his glare away from Natsu and nodded. I heard a poof and was suddenly tackled to the ground. "MITSUGI HIME YOU'RE SO KIND AND GENTLE. IT'S ALMOST A WASTE WHEN YOU'RE WITH THAT GOTHIC DRAGON SLAYER," Loke hugged me tightly causing me to have trouble breathing.

There was suddenly a dark pulse behind us as I tried to push Loke off (MAN, that spirit is strong!) He was suddenly lifted up and yelped as a shiver danced down his back. "Who's a gothic dragon slayer, you perverse, playboy kitty?" Rogue growled dangerously. I got up and sat at the bar. "Aren't you going to help him?" Lucy asked, clearly concerned for the spirit. We looked at each other and laughed as Rogue beat Loke. "No seriously, please help him," Lucy requested, wiping away another tear. I hopped out of my seat and grabbed Rogue. "That's enough playtime, Rogue. I think he's learned his lesson," I pulled him away from the beat up Loke, who Nee-chan sent back to the spirit world. I heard master clears his throat to gain our attention. "We start training tomorrow so pack your bags and meet us at the train station by 9 am sharp or you WILL be left, understand brats?" We all nodded and I practically sprinted home only to have my gut drop suddenly.

I sprinted even faster. My blood was pumping a bit as my heart rate got slightly faster. My door was wide open as I raced up the stairs. My gut dropped even lower as my heart went berserk. My eyes wide with worry as I searched the now wrecked house. I heard shuffling in my closet as I stepped into my room and quickly opened it. Rose cowered in fear before looking at me with tear stained eyes. The human exceed lunged towards me and into my arms, knocking me back slightly. I comforted to girl silently as she cried into my shirt. I heard footsteps run into the room as Rose began falling asleep, exhausted from crying. Lucy, Rogue, and Juvia looked at me worriedly. "I don't know what happened. All I know is that she was hiding in my closet and hasn't stopped crying for at least an hour," I looked at the sleeping exceed in worry. "She'll probably explain after she wakes up. Why don't you guys pack up? You can stay at my house and we can leave together," Lucy smiled. I shook my head. "I'll be kicked out of the bed by Natsu and judging by the time he should be at your house asleep right now," I laughed. "You can stay with m-" "No Rogue. Knowing you, you're going to have 'plans' for me" I sighed. "Mitsugi can always stay with Juvia," the water mage suggested. I nodded and packed up all of my clothes (I have 3 months worth of clothes in total. It's just that I wash them every week so I don't run out). Lucy looked at me. "What?" "I thought that was all the clothing you owned so I went shopping about a month ago and got you some more," Lucy smiled and revealed 20 bags filled with clothing. I shook my head and followed Juvia to her house in Fairy Hills.

* * *

The room was nicely sized and had a bookshelf on the right. She had a blue canopy over her small bed with a Gray plushy, that I have to admit is really cute, sitting near the pillow. Under the bookshelf, two large heart-shaped throw pillows sat slouched against each other. Next to it was an eloquently designed desk and chair and blue drapes over her window. "It's pretty small but Juvia has a pull out bed you can use," Juvia opened the door. I nodded and set my stuff down in one of the corners. I felt Rose stir in my arms as Juvia showed me where the kitchen and bathroom were. "Mimi?" she croaked I nodded softly and set her down on Juvia's couch. "Mimi… It's horrible. They wouldn't stop." Rosette sobbed. I gently calmed the child with small words of comfort. She was soon reduced to hiccups and sniffles. "Now can you tell me what happened?" I asked calmly, still rocking her a bit. She nodded.

* * *

**[FLASHBACK *Rosette POV*]**

_**Mitsu-chan was out training with Natsu today so I decided to make her a snack for when she comes home. As I was waiting for Mitsu to come home, I heard the door burst open. Three huge men burst through the door. One was prematurely bald with red eyes, one had black hair and purple eyes, and the last one had icy blue almost white eyes with brown hair. They ransacked the house while I hid behind the drapes. I was about to go and get Mitsugi when one of them found me. "Well, well, well you must be that girl's pet or slave or something," the one with purple eyes smirked.**_

_** I shook in fear as all three of them circled me. "Where is she?" they asked. I shook my head and refused to tell them, prompting the brown haired one to smirk again. They continued to ask me about Mitsugi and I kept my mouth shut. That's when one of them got annoyed and hit me. I cried in pain. "Brat, tell us everything we want to know about your master" "Never!" I screeched, causing them to hit me again. It continued like that until I bit one of them that was holding me and hid in the closet until the left.**_

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

"… And that's what happened. Before they left, they told me to tell you that they said 'You have what we want and we will get it from you one way or another'." The girl quoted. I felt my blood boil as I continued to listen. A scowl rested on my face for the rest of the night until I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and quickly grabbed my suitcase. "Juvia wake up! We're going to be late," I yelled while brushing my teeth and putting on my clothes. The water mage looked at me and began rushing. We were ready in 5 minutes flat and were out the door. We arrived at the train station 10 minutes late and were lucky enough to catch the train when we did.

**[Timeskip]**

After a rather long train ride, we arrived at training location and immediately checked into our hotel. I was in a room with my teammates and sighed as I spotted Natsu and Gray already fighting over a bed. I growled in annoyance. "WILL BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP FIGHTING? Here's how it's going to work. Ice Pixie and Juvia will share that bed. Erza will get a bed all her own and Natsu and Lucy will share that bed. No one is to make a sound until we all wake up tomorrow. Got that? If I wake up to any fighting, activities or yelling," I swear to Mavis herself you will be punished," I growled. Everyone nodded. "But where are you sleeping Mitsu?" Lucy-nee looked at me. "Don't worry about that. For now, just get some rest and be ready for training ok?" I sighed and got up. "Ok," Lucy said reluctantly. "The girls shall take a bath first," Erza announced. "I already took my bath so you guys can go on ahead without me." I smiled and lay on the couch. "Ok, we'll be back soon," they nodded and left with weary looks on their face. I shot Rose, who had just woken up, a glance and nodded. "Oi, Natsu and Gray before the girls come back I need you two to do me huge favor," I called. The boys sent each other looks before nodding and making their way over to me.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter 16! Ja Ne minna! Please review!**

**~Mitsu-chan**


End file.
